Stand Up Comedy
by Arka Ryuusei
Summary: member Akatsuki berlomba- lomba adu komedi dalam acara Stand Up Comedy. dan yang komedinya paling lucu dialah yang menang. masih in-progress./BONUS ch4: Lowongan OC dibuka!/ review ?
1. Chapter 1

**Fic ini sebagai pelepas kangen saya sama Akatsuki…**

**Tobi: kangen sama aku juga ?**

**Arka: iyaaa ^^**

**Tobi: Horeeee *hug Arka***

**Arka: *bales hug***

**Cuzz, langsung aja mulai… maaf kalo garing**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi –sama**

**Stand Up Comedy © KompasTV**

**Dan… fic ini punya saya**

* * *

Peserta Stand Up Comedy:

Pein

Konan

Tobi

Deidara

Sasori

Hidan

Kakuzu

Kisame

Itachi

Zetsu

Presenter: Kabuto

Juri: Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru

Penonton: semua pemeran yang tidak disebutkan

Kabuto: nah, pemirsa… ketemu lagi dalam acara Stand Up Comedy… kali ini peserta-nya adalah member Akatsuki! Disini mereka akan saling berlomba comedy dengan menceritakan pengalaman mereka yang paling lucu… kita langsung mulai, yah… beri applause dulu sebelumnya .

**Prok prok prok prok**

Kabuto: Dan peserta pertama kita adalah… Konan! Silakan maju .

Konan: Hah?! Gue?

Kabuto: emang siapa lagi?

Konan: Waduhh,.. jangan deh… gue tuh ngga bisa ngelucu..

Kabuto: Udah ngga pa- pa, lagian ini Cuma nyeritain pengalaman kok .

Konan: iya sih, tapi tetep percuma aja, walaupun lucu gue tetep ngga berbakat cerita …

Pein: kalo lo ngga cerita ngga dapet cium dari gue loh, beibh

Konan: ihh, amit- amit! Mendingan gue tidur sekandang ama kyuubi daripada dicium lo!

Kabuto: hus udah! Pein ngapain lo ikut2 ?

Pein: *pundung*

Kabuto: Jadi, tetep ngga mau cerita nih… mau dapet origami gratis, ngga?

Konan: *berbinar- binar* waaaaa… beneran, nih? Mau dong..

Kabuto: ya udah makanya cepetan cerita! *yodorin mic*

Konan: iya, iya… *nerima mic* Nah, waktu itu tuh gue lagi jalan- jalan ke Suna…

**-Flashback-**

Konan: hadeehh… panas banget sih, ada yang jual minum ngga, ya?

"_Trus gue nemuin vending machine…"_

Konan: yes! Ada mesin jual minum!

"_gue samperin tuh mesin, tapi sayangnya… gue nggak punya uang buat bayar"_

Konan: Yah… gue lupa kalo gue lagi bokek..

"_tapi gue punya ide…"_

Konan: O, ya! Gue kan manusia kertas!

"_trus gue ngeluarin kertas gue, dan gue bentuk jadi uang…"_

Konan: Asik! Satu dolar! Gue mau beli yang paling mahal ah…

Tiba- tiba ada anak kecil lewat: eh, mbak… namanya Konan, yah?

Konan: *noleh* koq tau sih?

Anak kecil: iyaalah, tuh ada tulisannya…*nunjuk belakang punggung konan*

Konan: eh, mana? *ngeraba- raba punggung" nempel, yah? Cabutin, dong.

Anak kecil: nih…

Konan: *nerima kertas* makasih ya. *ngebaca tulisannya*

(tulisannya: **KONAN, CALON IBU DARI ANAK- ANAK GUE, PEIN**)

Konan: grrrr… PEIIIIIIIIIIN !

Anak kecil: bayarannya dong, mbak… kan udah gue bantuin

Konan: ih kecil- kecil matre amat sih lo! Nih!

Anak kecil: wow! Satu dolar! Makasih…..

Konan: *langsung cabut* weeeww… orang itu Cuma uang palsu dari kertas gue… hihihi

**-Flashback off-**

Kabuto: nah itu lucu juga…

Konan: masa sih? Padahal menurut gue itu malu- maluin … !

kabuto: terserahlah, apapun itu… nah, silakan para juri mengomentari

Jiraiya: hai, konan.

Konan: hai, jiraiya-senpai

Jiraiya: pas di suna itu cuacanya panas, ya?

Konan: iya

Jiraiya: trus lo pake baju apa ?

Konan: yaa… err… jubah akatsuki *agak bingung*

Jiraiya: kalo panas kenapa nggak pake tanktop aja ?

Konan: *mulai mudeng* nggak! Dasar pervert !

Kabuto: ckckck… udah udah! Sekarang gantian yang lain . Tsunade-baachan ?

Tsunade: *agak ngantuk* hoaaaaaammm… sori, gue ngga mudeng ceritanya. Lompat aja deh

Kabuto: *sweatdrop* owh, orochimaru-jiisan ?

Orochimaru: *berdehem* ehem… kayaknya ada kesalahan deh ma cerita loe…

Konan: hah, kesalahan? Apanya?

Orochimaru: emm… waktu itu lo nemuin vending machine di Suna ?

Konan: iya

Orochimaru: trus lo ngambil kertas dari badan lo trus dibentuk uang ?

Konan: iya

Orochimaru: trus lo buat beli ?

Konan: iya

Orochimaru: bisa?

Konan: bisa

Orochimaru: trus ada anak kecil minta uang juga?

Konan: iya

Orohimaru: trus lo langsung cabut dan bilang kalo itu uang palsu?

Konan: emm, iya

Orochimaru: sama aja bisa, dodol! Kalo lo bisa beli kenapa tuh ank kecil ngga bisa ?

Konan: *masih loading* hah… maksudnya

Kakuzu: itu sama aja lo buang- buang duit! Artinya lo ama tuh anak sama- sama punya satu dolar!

Konan: *tetep loading*

Kabuto: sssstt… sudah , sudah! Ngga selesai2 nih,,

Kakuzu: hiks… andai aja anak kecil itu gue…

Kabuto: udah ah! Lanjut oke! Peserta kedua, Tobi!

Tobi: Hai, semua! Tobi anak yang baik !

* * *

**~TBC~ karena udah cukup panjang…**

**Ntar saya publish chapter kedepan**

**Mind to review ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto sehidup –semati Masashi- sama #bletakk**

**Stand Up Comedy pny KompasTV**

**Bonus for this chap: Dunia lain punya Trans7**

**~Cerita ini punya saya~**

* * *

Mau bales review dulu… (halah, yg nge- review cuma 4 doang aja bangga!)

**Viakujyo: **okee! Ni udh update

**Miko Satsuna: **he'em… chapter2 is comiiiiiiiing

**tohko ohmiya: **deidara nih disini udah ada, kalo itachi di chap depan… trus sakura-nya, saya usahain masuk deh~

**Hwang energy: **yups! Saya juga… (?!)

Chapter 2 UPDATE, semoga ngga garing –sori lama-

Tobi: hai, semua! Tobi anak yang baik !

Kabuto: udah cepetan ! banyak yang ngantri nih…

Tobi: *berdehem* oke, oke! Nah, ini ceritanya saya ikutan salah satu acara uji nyali di TV…

**-Flashback-**

**23.30 p.m**

Hidan (presenter): selamat malam pemirsa dalam acara 'Tetep Aja Dunia Lain'. Kali ini kami mengambil lokasi di salah satu jembatan yang…menurut rumor, pernah terjadi pertarungan sengit antara Orochimaru melawan tim tujuh asal Konoha dalam rangka memperebutkan kembali seorang shinobi bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Prtarungan tsb sangat sengit, seorang shinobi Konoha yg bertransformasi mjd Kyuubi menporak- porandakan tempat ini. Tidak ada korban jiwa… lho kok malah nge- berita sih?

…ya itulah pokoknya. Jembatan ini jadi rusak dan itu malah menambah kesan angker tempat ini. Mampukah peserta kita kali ini?

Tobi: (tiba- tiba muncul) haiiiii… mamih! Tobi masuk tivi! Halooo…

Hidan: *sweatdrop* lo belom dipanggil!

Tobi: tapi niatnya lo pasti manggil gue kan?

Hidan: (menghela napas) iya… iya… nah, apa motivasi anda ikut acara ini?

Tobi: tobi pengen masuk tivi, trus pengen lihat kuntilanak, trus pengen beli lollipop rasa semangka juga…

Hidan: STOP! Lo nggak pengen nguji keberanian lo?

Tobi: ooowh, tobi pasti berani lah yaw! Tobi kan anak baeek… *sombong

Hidan: heuuuh… wokelah kalo begitu. Oke saya akan membacakan peraturanya…

Tobi: *mengangguk

Hidan: anda beruji- nyali di tempat ini selama satu malam…

Tobi: lho kok satu malem sih? Bukannya dua malam yah?

Hidan: gue males liat muka lo! Nggak pa-pa lah… palingan tuh hantunya juga males liat muka lo

Tobi: *pundung*

Hidan: (lanjut) di sini kami menyiapkan perbekalan *nunjuk ke bento berisi telur asin di atas batu*. Kamera kami selalu mengawasi anda di berbagai sudut. Di sana *nunjuk kiri* di sana *nunjuk kanan* disana *nunjuk belakang* dan di depan. Kami sarankan anda tidak bergerak melebihi jangkauan kamera karena…

Tobi: *motong* pasti nyasar kan?

Hidan: …kami tidak menjamin keselamatan anda! Dengerin dulu! (mulai emosi)

Tobi: *nginyem*

Hidan: dan apabila anda merasa tidak kuat, silakan lambaikan tangan seperti ini *dadah- dadah di depan kamera*

Tobi: *manggut- manggut* owh… udah belum? Ngantuk nih

Hidan: belum. Satu lagi, kami menyiapkan sebuah helm berkamera agar kami tahu apa yang anda lihat. (koq author bisa hapal ya?)

Skip time

Tobi: *udah ditinggal ama hidan, lampu udah dimatiin, sekarang dia lagi jongkok* hooooaaaammm… aduh ngantuk nich

**Satu jam berlalu …**

"…_trus satu jam kemudian mulai ada penampakan gitu…"_

_Hihihi…_

Tobi: *merinding* ada yang ngegelitikin tengkuk gue nih…

_-sliwar- sliwer-_

Tobi: *berdiri* koq kayak ada angin yah…

_-cekikikan lagi-_

Tobi: *clingak clinguk* ada yang nangis…

_-woy, gue nih ketawa, baka! Bukan nangis!-_

Tobi: *ngusep2 telinga kiri* tuh kan dia-nya marah…

"…_dan akhirnya hantu itu muncul juga. Rambutnya panjang item, kulitnya pucet, badannya kayak ular (?)…"_

Hantu: gue marah gara2 loe tauuk!

Tobi: *nyengir* ehh! Ada mbak hantu- senpai (?). kenalin, gue Tobi si anak baek!

Hantu: gue ngga butuh kenal ama lo

Tobi: kalo cma tau nama gue?

Hantu: nggak

Tobi: salaman?

Hantu: nggak

Tobi: meluk gue ?

Hantu: apalagi itu!

Tobi: haus ? *nyodorin botol*

Hantu: nggak. Gue nih hantu, ngga bisa haus

Tobi: laper ngga? Nih ada telur asin *nyodorin bento*

Hantu: *sebenernya mau* emmm… *nelen ludah* ngga deh. Buat loe aja

Tobi: serius nih ?

Hantu: emmm… *ngangguk pelan*

Tobi: enak loh

Hantu: (menghindar biar ngga tambah laper) bobok aja ah *tiduran bersender di batu*

Tobi: *colak- colek* eh, mbak

Hantu: ih apaan sih! Gue ni cowok! Enak aja lu panggil mbak

Tobi: tapi situ cantik sih… kayak artis korea!

Hantu: bukannya serem yah ? lo ngga takut ama gue ?

Tobi: engga *innocent*

Hantu: hah, terserahlah! Lu mau apa colak colek ?

Tobi: o iya. Gini… gue mau tidur di tempat lo skrg. Gue juga ngantuk nih

Hantu: ngga bisa. Ni tempat udah gue _booking _semalem! Cari tempat lain aja sono! *ngibas2*

Tobi: *ngerengek* halahhhh… pliss, tiga jam aja…

Hantu: *merem* tetep engga!

Tobi: *puppy eyes no jutsu* plisss… hantu- senpai yang baek kayak Tobi…

Hantu: sekali ngga ya engga! Lagian mana ada hantu baek.

Tobi: ada tuh

Hantu: siapa emang ?

Tobi: itu… si Casper

Hantu: ah, ngga urusan! Pergi aja sono

"…_dan akhirnya pun gue punya akal bulus buat ngusir tu hantu…"_

Tobi: *menyeringai* ehm, hantu- senpai

Hantu: *masih merem* hm?!

Tobi: *buka topeng* dengerin dulu dong

Hantu: *melek, menatap Tobi yang udah buka topeng* apa lagi ?!

Tobi: *menebarkan senyum charming* ehm, hantu- senpai, bapak kamu dokter bedah ya ?

Hantu: *blushing ngeliat muka Tobi* eh… err… koq tahu ?

Tobi: soalnya… hanya anaknya yg mampu membelah dan masuk ke dalam hatiku… ihirrrrr *cekikikan*

Hantu: *salting, menahan senyum* eh, tapi kan gue juga cowo…

Tobi: halah nggak pa-pa… di fanfiction kan yaoi udah biasa… *ngibas2 tangan*

Hantu: *garuk2 kepala* gitu ya… ya udah deh lo menang *berdiri*

Tobi: yeiiii ! thanks berat !*gentian duduk*

Hantu: pulang aja ah. Bosen gue disini! Heh, anak kecil!

Tobi: ya ?

Hantu: tuh gombalan murahan banget sih ! *padahal salting berat tuh*

Tobi: *cuek aja* hm, murahan?! Yang lebih mahal… banyak . (mirip kata2 di iklan yah?)

Hantu: arghh, pusing! (langsung kabur)

"_...singkatnya, akhirnya gue bisa juga tuh ngelewatin uji nyali malem itu…"_

**-Flashback Off-**

**haHaHaHaHaHa**

Kabuto: *cengo* hah, lo ngga takut ama tuh hantu?!

Tobi: engga lah yaww *sombong

Kabuto: *geleng2* wah… wah… nah komentar pertama, silakan

Jiraiya: hahahaha… kompor gas buat lu ! *ngacungin dua jempol*

(note: kompor gas artinya luchu amat sangat)

Tobi: *membungkuk* thanks jiraiya senpai !

Tsunade: lokasinya di jembatan yah… jembatan apa namanya?

Tobi: tanyakan pada author

(author: sorii saya juga lupa … pokoknya tuh disitu Naruto menjelma jadi kyuubi ekor 4 ngelawan orochimaru ma kabuto… gitulah. Ada yg tau bilangin dong)

Tsunade: owh gitu… lanjut

Orochimaru: hai Tobi, lu sempet tanya namanya nggak ?

Tobi: emm… ngga tuh

Orohimaru: kayaknya gue juga pernah ngalamin kayak elo tadi deh

Tobi: hah beneran?

Orochimaru: ngga tau juga sih, gue udah agak lupa

Tobi: ya udah ngga usah diinget2. Ntar botak(?) lho

Orochimaru: hem ya udahlah segitu aja dulu. Bagus kok

Tobi: *membungkuk lagi* arigato senpai

Kabuto: oke mari beri aplaus dulu

**Plok plok plok plok**

Konan: gue mau protes ! gue tadi kok ngga dapet aplaus ya ?!

Kabuto: *cuek bebek* yak, peserta selanjutnya, Deidara… silakan

Konan: *sweatdrop*

Deidara: oke semua ! *nyengir lebar* gue mau cerita tentang … emm apa ya ?! *menjentikkan jari* Nah! Tentang hari valentine aja ahh ! jadi, waktu itu gue berencana ngajakin Gaara buat dateng ke festival valentine di Suna…

(sementara itu di kursi penonton, Gaara terlihat gelisah dan berkeringat dingin)

**-Flashback-**

**Kantor Kazekage Suna, 11.30 a.m.**

Deidara: …enggg…mau yaa… yah… *gelayutan pundak Gaara*

Gaara: *lagi nulis2 dokumen* Aku sibuk

Deidara: alaaaaahh… sekali ini aja… plisss…

Gaara: *se-cuek mungkin* Ngga. Sama yang lain aja

Deidara: huuu… mau dong… sekali ini aja deh. Suerr, taun depan ngga lagi

Gaara: *ngelirik sekilas* Emang kenapa harus aku sih? Sama Sasori aja kan bisa

Deidara: aw pliss deh. Sasori tuh udah sama Sakura. Masa gue ngga ada pasangan sih? Mau yaa… yaaa…

Gaara: *deathglare* Kalo gitu cari cewe aja sana. Kan kamu cowo

Deidara: oh, cewe ya? Trus yg barusan bilang ama Sasori tu siapa ?! *berusaha ngerayu*

Gaara: *Cuma diem*

Deidara: ayo donggg… plisss…

**Tok tok tok (pintu diketuk)**

Gaara: *melirik sekilas* masuk.

Temari: hai Gaara. Lho Deidara juga disini yah

Deidara: eh, Temari ama Kankurou. Hai

Temari & Kankuro: Hai juga

Temari: ngapain disini, Dei?

Deidara: Mau ngajakin Gaara pergi

Temari: kemana? Gaara sibuk berat loh

Deidara: iya justru itu. Inikan hari valentine, jadi gue mau ngajak Gaara jalan2 sekaligus refreshing. Kalian sendiri ada apa ?

Temari: ngga pa2 Cuma mampir bentar.

Deidara: owh. Boleh kan gue ngajak Gaara bentar?

Temari: Tuh Gaara. Mending kamu keluar bentar deh. Daripada ngurusin kerjaan mulu. Boring tau ngga sih

Kankuro: He'em ngga pa2, Gaar. Lu pergi aja. Urusan kerjaan biar gue ma Temari aja.

Deidara: dasar workaholic.

Gaara: *deathglare ke deidara*

Temari: *ngerebut bolpen trus menyeret Gaara* ayo cepet

Gaara: *nepis pake sand armor*

Deidara: *menyeringai dapet ide* ohh… ngga mau ya. Apa lo mau desa lo gue ledakin lagi, trus loe gue culik lagi, trus lo gue bunuh lagi kayak waktu itu ? nenek Chiyo udah ngga ada loh…

Gaara: *mematung*

Deidara(dalem hati): hehehe… pasti berhasil

Gaara: *menghela napas trus berdiri* Aku ganti baju dulu

Deidara: yess! *lompat2*

…

**Di tempat Festival**

Deidara: Heh, Gaara! Cepetan dong jalanny, lama amat sih? Gandeng tangan gue

Gaara: *menghela napas*Tapi kamu ngga usah pake rok juga kali

Deidara: yaelah, biar serasi. Kalo lo pake jaket gitu, gue ya pake mini skirt dong. Kita kan nge-date. Ya nggak?

Gaara: Aku bukan yaoi

Deidara: *berbisik*ssst… ini juga sekaligus penyamaran. Kan desa lo pernah gue serang, pasti sekarang rakyat lo masih trauma ma gue. Makanya gue pake rok

Gaara: Salah sendiri member Akatsuki

Sasori: eh, Dei! Lo juga kesini ya

Deidara: Oh, Hai! Iya nih. Btw, lo ma Sakura udah berapa lama ?

Sakura: hampir 4 bulan… *menahan tawa*hmmmph… Dei, lo kok pake rok mini sih ?

Deidara: Biar serasi dong~… ya kan, Gaar ? *ngerangkul lengan Gaara*

Gaara: Hn

Sakura: Coklatnya mana?

Deidara: hah? Coklat?

Sakura: *ngangguk* iya. Coklat valentine. Nih liat gue dikasih Sasori *nunjukin coklat berbentuk kunai(?)*

Sasori: masa lo ngga ngasih, Gaar ?

Gaara: Aku ngga minat

Deidara: ih, Gaara jutek amat sih! Yuk cari coklat! Udah ya SasoSaku, gue keliling dulu

Sakura: *teringat sesuatu* eh, bentar Dei!

Deidara: apaan ?

Sakura: *seringai iblis* lo mau coklat kan? Ada lho stan coklat gratis

Deidara: iyah, tentu aja gue mau!

Sakura: *menggeret Dei* sini bentar, gue punya ide! *berbisik pelan banget*pssst… pssst…

Dei: *menyeringai* hehehe lu tu usil banget yah

Sakura: terserahlah lu mau bilang apa. Yg jelas nanti gue minta satu coklatny

Dei: iya iya

_(di dalem studio tepatnya di kursi penonton, Sakura cekikikan ngga jelas)_

…

**Di dalem sebuah stan yg menyediakan coklat gratis…**

Dei: *ngipas2* hadehh, Suna panas banget

Gaara: Jadi beli ngga nih

Dei: jadi dong, yuk

Petugas stan: Met siang, couple. Ada yg bisa saya bantu ?

Dei: hehe. Kita mau liat2 dulu coklatnya

Petugas: ya silakan

Dei: lo mau yang mana Gaar?

Gaara: Aku ngga suka coklat

Dei: halah masa segitunya sih. Sekali2 nyoba dong

Gaara: Kamu aja

Dei: ngga ah. Beli dua sekalian yah

Gaara: Terserah

Dei: yang ini gimana?

Gaara: *menyipitkan mata* Yg makan kamu aja

Dei: tapi gue ngga…

Petugas: *motong* cieeeee… mesra banget !

Gaara: *deathglare* Mesra Apanya ?

Dei: kenapa sih mbak

Petugas: hei, cowo lo so swit banget yah

Dei: so swit darimana ? org dritadi bicaranya datar2 aja tuh, sedatar triplek

Petugas: ngga gitu. Biasanya tuh kalo org romantis, pasti makenya 'Aku-Kamu', bukan 'Lo-Gue'…gitu

Dei: *menyeringai* ohh

Gara(dalem hati): o iya yah. Koq gue bisa ngga nyadar sih ?

(di luar stan, terlihat para Gaara FG sedang OTW ke kantor Kazekage buat ngasih coklat. Tapi tiba- tiba ada salah seorang yg tnpa sengaja liat Gaara di dalem stan)

Cewe1: eh itukan Gaara-sama

Cewe2: masa sih ? mana

Cewe3: wah dia sama seseorang tuh

Cewe4: aaargh, siapa sih itu

Cewe2: beneran dia Gaara- sama?

Cewe1: iya beneran

Cewe3: ya udah samperin yuk

All: yuk

Petugas: nah, khusus buat pasangan serasi, sya akan memberikan coklat gratis bagi yg berani nge-KISS pasangannya

GaaraFG: *cengo* HAH?!

Dei: hehehe… gue berani !

Gaara: *mematung, merinding, pucet*

GaaraFG: jangaaan…

Gaara: *menatap horror* Kamu mau ngapain dei?!

Dei: mau memenuhi persyaratan~*melingkarkan tangan ke leher Gaara*

GaaraFG: *menjerit tertahan*

Gaara: tapi gue bukan yao… mmmmmppffhhh

Dei: ~CHU~

Petugas: gyaaaa! Hot banget!

Sakura: *motret pake kamera HP* CKLIK

Sasori: *ngelus dada* hadehh… repot banget punya pacar fujoshi

Sakura: yes! Gue dapet gambarnya

Petugas: Nih! Nih! Silakan ambil aja coklatnya

Dei: nyehehehe makasih, kita pamit dulu yah

Petugas: iya dadaah

gaaraFG: *nangis2 gaje*

Sakura: nah skrg gue minta imbalannya

Dei: nih satu aja ya

Sakura: yups thank you, toss dulu dong

Dei&Saku: *toss*

Dei: pulang ah, yuk Gaara *nyium pipi Gaara trus ngegandeng tangannya*

Gaara (dalem hati): *aura neraka*gue bunuh lo… gue bunuh lo, liat aja nanti

**-Flashback Off-**

Dei: yah… begitulah kira2 *nyengir puas*

Kabuto: jhahahahahah , beneran lo nge-kiss Gaara?

Dei: ya iyalah yaww, ya ngga Gaar?

Gaara: *deathglare tingkat dewa*

Kabuto: weleh weleh, langsung aja komentarnya… silakan

Jiraiya: kurang ekstrim tuh, Dei

Dei: kurang ekstrim gimana ?!

Jiraiya: *senyam- senyum* yah… misalnya…

**BLETAKK**

Tsunade: udah ngga usah diterusin lagi ! lo emang pervert- nya ngga ketulungan

Jiraiya: *ngelus2 kepala* aduh ittai… ya udah deh, kompor gas

Dei: yuhhhuuuu… asik

Tsunade: ehm, gue lewat aja. Lanjut

Orochimaru: jhahah, rasanya gimana, Dei?! *orochi OOC! #plakk*

Dei: ehm… gimana ya… sesuatuuu banget

Gaara: *nga-sabaku Orochi*

Orochi: ADUH !ittai…. udah dong, namanya juga Comedy

Kabuto: hus hus sudah sudah, oke sekarang lanjut lagi

…

* * *

**Sorry, diputus oleh ~TBC~**

**Chap selanjutnya sedang dalam prosess**

**Chap depan: Itachi, Sasori dan Zetsu**

**Review ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ehm, ralat. Untuk chap ini peserta-nya adl Itachi, Hidan, zetsu.**

**Dari sekian member, yg paling susah dicari idenya tuh Sasori (bantu cari inspirasi dong, imbalannya berapa ya ?*buka2 dompet* ah, ngga ada. Kalo gitu ngga jadi deh)**

…

* * *

**.315213:** iya asal ngga selama kemaren hehe

**Kujyo SasoDei: **ehm, eyang subur yaaa…. Oke, oke saia usahain ada

**Kuniko-Sama: **hah, ketinggalan ? sst… stiap prkataan tu adl doa, jdi kalo misalnya kamu bneran masuk, jgn lupa bawa2 nama akatsuki juga di-komedi-nya, ya?. Dijamin menang tuh… jhahahah

**Chichoru Octobaa: **yups, chap3 here!

**Hwang Energy: **Nah, kalo begitu, mari kita membentuk partai PHCPKG (Persatuan Himpunan Cewe2 Penggemar Kazekage Gaara) haha

…

* * *

CHAPTER 3 update

**Disclaimer: naruto©Masashi .K, stand up comedy ©kompasTV**

**Warning: maaf kalo garing, soalnya saia lagi ngga mood dan miskin inspirasi**

* * *

…

Kabuto: lanjut aja deh. Peserta berikut, Itachi. Lho ? itachi mana ? *clingak clinguk

Itachi: gue disini *dibelakang Kabuto*

Kabuto: oh, ini dia. *ngasih mic* berdiri-nya di tengah dong. Masa di atas sound system ?

Itachi: *cuek aja* oke, gue akan mulai. Sebenernya sih ini Cuma pengalaman ringan, dan sekaligus ngebocorin rahasia terselubung antara gue ama my lovely baka otouto…

(Sasuke: jangan panggil gue gitu !)

Itachi: …tapi ngga pa-pa lah. Cuma buat komedi aja, kan ?

(sasuke: yg lain aja dong. Itu sama aja lo buka aib tau ngga sih)

**-Flashback-**

"_Sebenernya, gue ama Sasu-otouto tu punya kebiasaan aneh sejak kecil, yaitu suka nge-debatin (bahkan sampe taruhan) sesuatu yg ngga ada penting2nya sama sekali. Smpe skrg banyak bgt yg udah kita debatin, mulai dari warna rasengan…"_

Itachi: rasengan tuh warnanya putih !

Sasuke: biru ! lo-nya aja yg ngga pernah liat

Itachi: mata lo yg rabun ! gini2 gue tu ahli…

Sasuke: ahli keriput ! dibilangin rasengan tu biru

Itachi: hiiiiiiih, taruhan ! skarang panggil tuh bocah kucing !

Sasuke: rubah, bukan kucing !

Itachi: sssst…*nempelin telunjuk ke mulut Sasu, trus geleng2 ala Sule* topik kita cukup satu aja. Oke ? skrg panggil tu si Naruto

Sasuke: apaan sih *nepis*Naru-dobe, sini bentar !

Naru: napa sih ?

Sasuke: eh, Ita-aniki, taruhan, kalo yang kalah bakal kena tu rasengan

Itachi: wokeh, siapa takut

Sasu: dobe, sekarang lo bikin rasengan

Naru: buat apa, teme ?

Sasu: udah, buat aja !

Naru: *udah buat* nih ?

Sasu: tuh kan biru ! gue bilang juga apa ?!

Itachi: biru, koq biru ? prasaan waktu gue liat dulu putih deh

Sasu: nah, perjanjiannya, yg salah bakal kena tu rasengan

(dan… ZIUUUUUNGGG~! DUARR !)

_..._

"…_pas nonton konser JKT48…"_

Itachi: oi! Oi! Oi! Oi! Aaaaaaaa~ beautiful ! oi oi oi oi *goyang2in lightstick*

Sasu: hoaaaammm… lama banget sih. Kan katanya ni pemilihan generasi slanjutny, malah nyanyi mulu daritadi

Itachi: sabar dong. Eh itu udah selesai nyanyinya

Sasu: masa sih

Itachi: eh tuh liat. Nomor 39 cakep ya ? pasti kepilih

Sasu: hn? Biasa aja. Ngga bakal kepilih

Itachi: kepilih

Sasu: enggak

Ita: kepilih

Sasu: enggak

Ita: kepilih

Sasu: enggak

Itachi: kepi… *belum selesai ngomong, listriknya mati dan alhasil tv yang tadi dilihat pun ikut mati (lhoo, jadi nonton konser-nya tuh di tv, yah ?)*

…

"…_trus ada juga yang hasilnya diluar perkiraan. Kayak waktu di Warung Sate Mas Kimimaro(?)…"_

Sasu: ni sate tuh isinya daging sapi ! *ngacungin sate*

Itachi: bukan, itu tuh daging ayam !

Sasu: sapi ! nih liat warnanya agak merah2 gitu

Itachi: tapi dilihat dari kulitnya tu ini kulit ayam !

Kimimaro: *lagi ngipas2 sate* eh, mas-mas. Kalo debat jangan disini dong, menggangu pengunjung laen tauk

Ita+Sasu: *celingukan dan mendapati semua pengunjung terdiam memperhatikan mereka*

Itachi: eh, hehe… halo *cengar cengir*

Sasu: mas Kimi ! kita Cuma mau Tanya, ni sate ayam ato sapi ?

Kimi: *menghela napas* liat aja tulisan di terpal-nya

Ita+Sasu: *keluar dan melihat tulisan:

**- WARUNG SATE 'REMIX' ALA MAS KIMIMARO -**

**-(SATU TUSUK BISA BERISI MACAM2 DAGING: AYAM, KAMBING, SAPI)-**

**- PERTAMA DAN SATU2NYA DI DUNIA, LHO!-**

Ita+Sasu: -_-

…

"…_gue kasih tau satu informasi lagi. Di rumah gue tuh TV-nya langganan parabola, jadi kita bisa liat acara dari channel yg ngga ada di tv biasa. Dan kita paling suka liat channel sepakbola…"_

_(Kakuzu: berarti lo kaya dong ? koq ngga pernah bayar kas sih ?)_

"…_pada suatu hari seorang pelatih klub andalan gue dikasih tugas tertulis apa… gitu. Dan kalo dia ngga berhasil nyelesaiin, dia bakal dipecat…"_

Sasu: bagus ! pecat aja

Ita: ehh, nggak lah yaw. Dia pasti berhasil nyelesaiin !

Sasu: dipecat !

Ita: berhasil !

Sasu: dipecat !

Ita: berhasil !

Sasu: berani berapaan lu ?

Ita: lo sendiri ?

Sasu: 100 ryo !

Ita: wokeh, gue juga 100 ryo. Kita liat hasilnya besok malem

Sasu: wokeh, siapa takut

Ita+Sasu: *jabat tangan sambil menggumamkan: 'jadi kita deal ya…'*

…

**Besoknya, siang hari…**

**-Itachi lagi kerja di markas Akatsuki-**

Ita: *mondar mandir* haduhh, kenapa gue juga bilang 100 ryo sih ? gue baru inget sekarang kalo gue lagi kanker (kantong kering)

Dei: *tiba2 lewat* napa sih lo ?

Ita: eh lo punya 100 ryo ngga ?

Dei: *geleng2* ngga. Minta ama Kakuzu aja sono

Ita: tapi kalo ngga boleh gimana ?

Dei: coba aja dulu

Ita: ya udah deh

"…_sesampainya gue di ruang kerja Kakuzu, gue nelen ludah begitu liat dia yang keringetan lagi ngitung duit yg bergunung2…"_

Kaku: eh itachi sini bantuin gue ngitung duit

Itachi: boleh. Tapi gue dapet bayarannya ya ?

Kaku: sejak kapan lo jadi matre gitu ?

Itachi: ah itu ngga penting. Yg penting lo dibantu kan

Kaku: terserahlah, berapa lo maunya ?

Itachi: 100 ryo doang kok

Kakuzu: ya udah deh sini cepet bantuin

Ita: assikkk!

…

**-Sasuke lagi di sekolah-**

Sasu: dobe, pinjem 50 ryo dong

Naru: *lagi makan ramen* apaan, sih ? sejak kapan lo suka pinjem duit gitu?

Sasu: halah, plis, ntar gue balikin deh *sasu-OOC!*

Naru: ngga ada, gue ngga punya

Sasu: trus belinya ramen pake apa ?

Naru: udah abis duit gue, temeee !

Sasu: boong. Tuh dikantong lu apaan ?

Naru: *gelagapan* eh, ini… ini kertas ! bukan uang !

Sasu: *ngambil tanpa izin* nggak. Ini tuh uang

Naru: sasu-teme !

Sasu: sekali ini aja. Ntar gue comblangin ama si Amaru deh

(amaru tampilnya di movie)

Naru: heh? Koq lo bisa tau gue ada rasa ama si Amaru ?

Sasu: tau dong. Tapi gue pinjem duitnya ya

Naru: i… iya deh

Sasu: yess! Yuuhhhuuuuu…

…

**Malamnya…**

Sasu: aniki ! cepetan turun, acaranya uda mulai tuh *teriak2 dari lantai bawah

Ita: ya ! (turun )

"…_dan gue ama Sasu pun duduk manis di depan tv. Tapi ngga taunya…"_

suara Tv, suara si pelatih : _"…Maaf, saya mengundurkan diri…"_

Ita+Sasu: *hening*

…

**-Flashback Off-**

Itachi: masih ada banyak sih,… tapi yah cukup segitu aja dulu

Kabuto: ajihahahaahah *bener2 OOC* kalian tu bner2 ngga bisa ditebak yah

Sasuke: dasar tukang buka aib

Kabuto: wah, wah, gimana komentarnya, silakan

Jiraiya: aneh bin ajaib ! tapi nggak pa-pa lah, kompor!

Itachi: loh ,koq Cuma kompor-nya doang ?! gas-nya mana

Jiraiya: udah ditangkep polisi gara2 dia nyebab-in KEBAKARAN HUTAN (?!)

Itachi+Kabuto: *sweatdrop

Kabuto: ehm, lanjut. Tsunade-baa ?

Tsunade: ngga penting banget sih, tapi ngga pa2, lucu. Sampe pinjem duit segala

Itachi: ya gitulah *garuk2 kepala*

Orochimaru: oh jadi Kimimaro tu buka warung, ya ? pantes aja akhir2 ini dia jarang miscall gue, hiks hiks *betapa OOC-nya…*

Itachi: he'em, eh katanya dia juga berencana ber-eksperimen nyate daging ular tuh *senyum2*

Orochi: HAH?! Ciuz lo ?!

Itachi: ngga, bercanda. Hahaha

Kabuto: yaelah dikirain beneran. Ya udah kalo gitu kita lanjut lagi. Hidan !

Hidan: ya ?!

Kabuto: giliran lo!

Hidan: ya *nyabet mic Kabuto*

Kabuto: *ngerebut lagi mic-nya, trus ngasih mic baru ke Hidan*

Hidan: *berdehem* Ekhem, bismillahirrahmanirrahim(?)…

**-Flashback-**

"_Nah, waktu itu gue lagi jalan2 di Jakarta. trus gue ketemu Eyang Subur , gue samperin tuh dia. Awalnya sih kita ngobrol biasa soal agama, tapi ngga taunya malah jadi debat gitu… dan itu sampe menarik perhatian anak2 yg lagi pulang sekolah…"_

Anak 1: eh, itu Hidan !

Anak 2: Hidan !? siapa sih ?

Anak 3: halaah, hidan ! tau anime Naruto ngga ?

Anak 4: ohh, gue tau ! gue juga suka tuh ama si Hidan

Anak 2: eh tapi dia kayak lagi adu mulut gitu deh. Sama siapa tuh ?

Anak 1: kakek2 pokoknya…

Anak 4: oh itu si Eyang Subur

Anak 3: hah, beneran ? ngeributin apa sih ? samperin yuk

All: yukk

Hidan: agama gue tuh hebat! Punya jurus terkutuk yang unik !

Subur: masa sih ? agama koq ngajarin jurus terkutuk

Hidan: eeeh, lo-nya ngga tau dunia shinobi sih, itu tuh dunia unik banget

Subur: unik apanya ?! oh, gue tau. Unik gara2 nge-ciptain manusia-tidak mirip manusia macam lu ini kan ?!

Hidan: enak aja lo ! gini2 gue hebat tauuk

Subur: iya iyaaa… makhluk hebat berambut uban klimis berjubah motif batik Cirebon(?)…

Hidan: jangan ngejek lu ! lu mau gue kutuk pake jurus andalan gue ?!

Anak-anak : *girang* iya ! iya ! serang aja tuh Eyang Subur

Hidan: nyehehehehe… gue ada pengikut nih. Eh, lo! Pengikut lo mana ?!

Subur: lagi syuting *muter2in tasbih*

Hidan: *menyeringai* jiah! Sendirian ni ye

"…_ternyata si Shikamaru juga lagi jalan2 di deket situ sambil baca Koran…"_

Shika: hah, mendokuse! Lagi2 beritanya tentang Eyang Subur! Siapa sih dia ? koq kayaknya heboh banget diberitain *langsung ngebuang Koran-nya (?)*

"…_trus si Shika ngeliat gue lagi mempraktekkan jurus terkutuk dihadapan anak2…"_

Shika: lho, itukan org yg pernah tarung ma gue. Ngapain dia disini ?! *ngintip dibalik pagar*

"…_tapi ada anak yang mengetahui keberadaan si Shika itu, trus dia manggil2…"_

Anak 1: eh, Shikamaru ! sini dong !

Shika: yahh, lgsung ketahuan. Padahal gue udah ngumpet. Pasti gara2 rambut gue inih!

Anak-anak: shikamaru ! bantuin Hidan ngalahin Eyang subur ! dia mau kabur nih !

Shika: iya, iya ! Kagemane no Jutsu !

Anak-anak: Yeeeeah ! ayo, ayo, Hidan, Hidan

Subur: eh, Hidan! Lo mau ngapain ?! lho koq badan gue ngga bisa gerak yah ?

Hidan: di tahan ama Kagemane-nya Shika ! hoi, shika ! makasih yah. Kali ini kita sekongkol

Shika: iye cepetan keburu capek nih gue

Hidan: hehe oke oke. Nah, Subur! Gue akan mempraktekkan jurus andalan gue, liat yah *mendekati Subur*

Subur: mau ngapain ? aduh jangan dong, plisss, gue kan belom selese syuting sinetron Eyang Subur Naik Haji (?)

Hidan: gue ngga peduli. Mau buburnya Subur naik haji kek, Subur makan bubur pas naik haji kek, ato Subur nge-buburin Haji kek, terserah! Lo udah ngeremehin gue, skrg giliran gue!

(author: tapi jangan sadis banget ya kata2nya… *ngelus2 pundak Hidan)

Hidan: ngga urusan. Tuh liat, namanya doang yg Subur, tapi mukanya nggak ada subur2nya sama sekali. Tandus! Gersang! Lebih gersang daripada desa Suna!

Subur: hiks hiks sadis banget sih

hidan: * muter2in tasbih* EH?! Sejak kapan ni tasbih ada disini?! SUBUR INI KAN GAYA KAMU SUBUR…SUBUR!

Subur: huh, mendokusei…

Shika: itu kata2 gue, subur! Dasar –piiiiiiiiip-

(author: *ngelus2 dada* yaelah betapa itu sangat menusuk hati... Jangan ditiru di rumah ya… tapi di sekolah boleh (?!))

Hidan+Shika: *masih sibuk menghina Subur*

Subur: *nangis2 gaje*

Anak-anak: iya! He'em ! betul banget tuh

(author: sst, hei hei Hidan… Shika… udah dong jgn lama2. Ini tuh dunia maya, ntar kalo misalkan ada slh seorg pengikut eyang Subur lagi browsing trus ngga taunya masuk ke fanfiction gimana? Kan malu2in banget tuh)

Hidan: ah sudahlah. Gue mau langsung ke jurus terlarang *ngegores lengan subur lalu menjilat darahnya, dan seketika tubuhnya berubah item bergaris2 putih*

Subur: sakit! Aduh, tangan gue dilukain nih… hiks hiks

Shika: oh, jurus yang waktu itu ya

Anak-anak: horeeee! Terus, ayo terusin!

Subur: apaan sih itu ? jorok banget, masa darah gue dijilat. Trus, lo lagi buat lambang apa tuh di tanah, bentuknya aneh… lingkaran ama segitiga gitu…

Hidan: ssst, diem! Nah, Shika, anak-anak, skrg gue nusuk jantung gue sendiri yah… hehe

Shika+anak2: IYAAAA !

**JLEBB**

**CRASHHH~ !**

Anak-anak: *sorak2* horaaay ! tinggal tunggu deh

Shika: huuufh, udah kan? skrg gue lepasin jurus gue…

Subur: oooorrrrghh ! uhuk…uhk…

…

**-Flashback Off-**

Kabuto: *segera sadar dari bengong*ha-hah?! Lo ketemu eyang Subur?

Hidan: yoilahhh

Jiraiya: jhahahahah koq gue ngga bisa berenti ketawa ya ? ya udah deh nih gue kasih kompor gas! *ngacungin dua jempol*jhahahahah

Hidan: yess!

Tsunade: subur? Namanya Subur ya? Baru denger tuh, jadi gue agak bingung. Sori, gue ngga bisa komentar, gue ngga kenal tuh orang

Orochimaru: ehem, lo ke Jakarta dalam rangka apa, dan?

Hidan: Cuma jalan2 doang koq. Shika juga kan?!

Shika: hoaaamm… hah… iya…

Kabuto: hedeehhh, pengalamannya unik unik… yah ngga pa-palah kalo gitu peserta selanjutnya… ehm…Zetsu. Lho, zetsu, venus flytrap lo mana?

Zetsu putih: rusak trus copot, ya kan hitam ?

Zetsu hitam: iya

Kabuto: aduh aduh … muka lo juga babak belur gini. Habis ngapain sih ?

Zetsu hitam: nah, mungkin ini bisa dijadiin komedi kita kali ini, setuju putih?

Zetsu putih: iyah. Kita certain aja apa yg baru aja terjadi. Mana mic-nya?

Kabuto: nih

Zetsu bareng: nah, mulai yah

**-Flashback-**

"_tadi tuh kita lagi duduk manis, trus nggak taunya disuruh nganterin minum ke lantai 60 (wow!). awalnya kita nolak sambil bilang 'emang kita OB apa?' tapi nggak digubris, dan jadilah kita terpaksa kesana. Sesampainya, kita liat ada org nge-jeblak pintu sambil teriak 'Zet-twin! Rukmini, Anak perempuan lo dihamilin orang laen! Sekarang dia bunuh diri!' dan jadilah kita langsung lompat dari lantai 60 tsb…"_

-lantai 50-

Zetsu putih: *keingetan sesuatu* eh masa nama anak kita Rukmini sih?

-lantai 40-

Zetsu hitam: eh, anak kita masa cewe sih ?

-lantai 30-

Zetsu putih: eh kita ngga pernah punya anak!

-lantai 20-

Zetsu hitam: oh ya! kita kan emang ngga pernah pacaran apalagi nikah!

-lantai 10-

Zetsu bareng: hei, nama kita Zetsu! Bukan Zet-twin !

…

* * *

**Lagi-lagi, ~TBC~ nya menginterupsi lagi…**

**Udah panjang banget sih, wah udah 2000 kata!**

**Kelanjutannya masih diproses, tunggu ya…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review please ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Maaf ya baru update srkg**

**soalnya saya lagi sibuk ngurusin kelulusan sama pendaftaran SMA...**

**ya, memang saat ini ane adl 'calon' siswi SMA hohohoho (bangga banget sih)  
**

**mulai aja deh, (tapi ane update 1 chapter dlu ya)  
**

* * *

**...**

**Hwang Energy: **hehe... sbtulnya saya pernah baca cerita kyk zetsu itu, trus nama prtamakali muncul di otak saya adl Rukmini, jadi... yahh, begitulahh...

**MaidHyuuga: **iya salam kenal juga... hehe

**Hanako-chan45:** sori ya kalo ceritanya ngga sesuai harapan (?)

**akbar123: **paraaaah! pdhal di docx ad tulisan 'akbar'nya, knapa pas muncul ngga ada?! *ngacak2 rambut sndiri*

**Kuujyou SasoDei: **he'em begitulah. kalo sebuah toko pengin rame pengunjung ya barang-nya musti di-diskon dulu (hah? maksudnya?) *sok kenal sok dekat mode:on*

**Laxus Vermillion: **yoi ! nih lanjutannya .

**Satsuki-hoshi: **ohh gitu yaa... wah dapet pngetahuan baru nih... hehe

**Namikaze Mikaru:** yups! salam kenal juga ! *nyengir ala naruto*

**Ukeru V. Yomigaeru: **iya he'em barbie, cuma kayaknya barbie udh mainstream deh...mau coba yg lain. boneka...asli indonesia, apa hayo coba tebak! tpi di chap depan ya...sori hehe

...

* * *

...

**DISCLAIMER : **saya cuma pinjem karakter-nya Naruto sama acara Stand Up Comedy buat bahan cerita ini

Chapter 4 + Bonus: Lowongan OC!

**warning: **sudah saya rombak sedemikian rupa biar ngga garing... tapi yahh, tergantung selera masing2 aja lah ...

...

* * *

...

**-Flashback Off-**

Zetsu putih: yah begitulah, tapi untungnya kita dilindungi ama flytrap... jadi flytrap-nya yang rusak trus copot

Kabuto: wah wah, tapi muka lo juga babak bunyak gini... gue obatin pake ninjutsu medis gue ya

Orochimaru: woe! dilarang pake ninjutsu di acara ini! inikan LIVE (?) tauuk

Kabuto: ngga pa2, sebentar aja koq

Oro: lo bawahan gue ! jgn macem2 lu

Kabuto: kalo itu tidak membahayakan org lain dan justru menyelamatkan org lain, kenapa engga ? *weiiitz. plok plok plok*

Oro: ... *kalah telak. hihihi*

Jiraiya: haha, lucu sih, jadi pengin ketawa. tapi ngeliat muka lo yg biru2 gitu kasian juga

Zetsu hitam: ya maksih kakek

Kakuzu: kakek, kakek! lo sama jiraiya tuaan mana?

Zetsu putih: emm... ngga tau

kakuzu: masa lupa sih ? ya tuaan lo lah, lo kan BALITA

zetsu hitam: BALITA ?

Kakuzu: itu tu singkatan . kepanjangannya 'Bayi diAtas LIma puluh TAhun'(?) haha, nyahok !

jiraiya : he?! oke deh nih kompornya buat lu aja, Kuz *ngelemparin kompor imajiner*

Kakuzu: hups *nangkep kompor imajiner, lalu memakannya dengan rakus(?)*

Zetsu hitam: ah, ini tidak fair! sabar aja yah putih, orang sabar disayang Rikudo-Sannin (hah?)

Kabuto: ah sudaah~sudaaahh~ (?) Kuz-Kuz ngapain lo ikut2 ?

Kakuzu: *stay cool*

Tsunade: orang itu siapa ?

zetsu hitam: tau tuh. kita ngga kenal. ya kan putih?

zetsu putih: iya. penampilannya biasa aja tuh, pake baju jirahnya konoha

tsunade: ouhh ya nanti gue selidiki tuh org

zetsu bareng: iya mksih tsunade

Kabuto: oke next member langsung aja karena daritadi penonton-nya udah aplaus otomatis jadi gue ngga perlu repot2 minta (?) hayooo, readers ngga nyadar yaa ?! nggak nyadar yaa ? ngga nyadar ya ? nggak nya...

Orochi: udah cepet lanjutin!

Kabuto: selanjutnya, mari kita sambit... (#plaak) ehm mksudnya sambut... pein !

* * *

**PENGUMUMAN**

**.**

**.**

Sebelum saya lanjutkan, saya mau mengumumkan sesuatu~...

::LOWONGAN OC DIBUKA::

**Pilihannya ada dua:**

**A. **Masuk di cerita salah satu member Akatsuki

**B. **Jadi salah satu peserta Stand Up Comedy

**..**

**..**

**Kalo pilihan A, syaratnya:**

Tulis Nama dan Ciri2, atau sifat.

Trus pilih mau masuk di ceritanya siapa: Pein, Kisame, Kakuzu atau Sasori (yang sisa cuma ini, gomen ne...)

Ntar ceritanya saya yang nyesuaiin.

**..**

**..**

**Kalo pilihan B, syaratnya:**

1. Tulis Nama

2. Ciri2 atau Sifat

3. Judul cerita (sebenernya ngga wajib sih, tapi kalo dikasih judul juga ngga pa2)

4. alur cerita, atau ringkasan cerita kamu

5. pengalaman harus punya sendiri, dan tidak mengandung unsur jeruk nipis apalagi lemon ya (soalnya ini masih T)

6. Tapi! kalo OC peserta, tampilnya sesudah semua member Akatsuki. setuju? kalo ngga setuju, bilang aja (?)

7. kalo kurang jelas bisa tanya langsung sama saya

..

..

**Nah, begitulah!**

Saya tunggu, makasih udah baca chapter ini...

**Review ? Thank You .**

**(T-B-C)**


End file.
